Shizume d'aujourd'hui
by Watery shizume
Summary: Shizume une jeune vampire contrôlée finit par se libéré de ses chaines et vogue vers sa liberté! Sœur de Tsuna, elle détient la clé pour un futur meilleur
1. 0 Prélude et mise en place

**Disclaimer:** Shizume vient de mon imagination et d'un Rp que je fais avec ma best sur msn, le reste (cela va finir en crossover mais le début est bien que du reborn donc je ferais l'histoire en deux partie) vient de Amano Akira(Reborn).  
 **Avertissement:** Il y a des couples qui semble inter-changeant dans deux chapitres et des fois mon histoire part en vrille! ha! et il y a beaucoup de Ooc je crois... Et mon histoire est crossover mais je n'arrivais pas a le mettre ainsi car mon net plantait a chaque fois donc j'ai laissé solitaire...  
 **Crossover avec:  
** Clamp(Tsubasa, je pique un peu le personnage de Kurogane pour un couple tout choupi que j'adore) Eiichirō Oda (One piece, je pique Mihawk pour une légère apparition ainsi que Lucci), Riichirō Inagaki ainsi que Yusuke Murata(eyeshield 21, je prend un peu Reiji mais j'aime aussi le personnage d'hiruma), Takeshi Konomi (Prince of Tennis, je prend Nioh et Akaya si je me souviens bien)... J'en ai deux trois autres mais pour le moment je ne m'en rappelle plus je vais les ajouter au prochain chapitre...  
 **Commentaire:** Toutes Reviews, ou commentaires sont les biens venues ^^ (surtout si vous voulez que je m'améliores.)

* * *

Depuis le commencement sa vie n'a été que contrôlé par les plus vieux et les plus manipulateurs de son espèce. Sa race? Les vampires! Malgré son espèces primaire, elle est aussi à moitié loups, ce qui était tabou autre fois, mais celui-ci dort profondément enfouit au plus profond de son être.

Dès sa naissance, elle était convié à un grand avenir, malgré sa sœur qui était promit à celui des Vongola, car celle-ci était né du "bon" côté de la famille, celui de succéder à sa mère, dite décédé, qui était la reine de son royaume. Elle aurait dû être sur le trône mais à cause de son jeune âge elle n'aurait rien comprit alors les dirigeants ont décidé de mettre un régent a sa place, régent qui prit le pouvoir, le faisant d'une main de fer, et le garda jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit aidé de ses princes pour l'enlevé de force.

Lors de sa naissance tant attendu on apprit que sa mère, la reine, attendait des jumelles, on l'apprit qu'à la naissance car à cause de son métabolisme un peu spécial on ne pouvait pas faire d'échographie. Sa sœur né en tant que dragon millénaire ou, aussi nommé, dragon impérial, le dragon venant du père, et elle du côté vampire, comme vous le deviné cela vient de la mère, on devina la quelle allait être à quel place dans le monde. Sa sœur naissant en bonne santé, le dragon aillant été le plus fort il avait pris le meilleur et avait laissé le reste a la sœur, on l'envoya directement dans sa famille "adoptive". Shizume par contre n'eut pas cette chance, sa santé plus que précaire laissa présagé un avenir douloureux pour sa race, le régent étant devenu fou de pouvoir et de sadisme mettait tout "à feu et à sang", bien sur ce n'est qu'une façon de parler, et laissa présagé aussi que sa ligné allait s'éteindre avec elle.

Mais la chance lui sourit lorsque les savants et médecin, ceux aux services du régent, voulurent faire un petit coup d'état en cachette lui vinrent en aide et la rescapa de peu. Mais ses jambes en paya le prix fort; le système sanguin ne pouvant plus nourrir les autres, comme par exemples les systèmes nerveux et musculaires, pendant un bon moment ceux-ci finirent par se fermer, ou par s'éteindre. Ses jambes étant déjà affaiblit à la naissance celles-ci ne firent pas longs feux avant de lâcher mais les savants revinrent corrigé leur erreur passé et elle put commencer véritablement sa vie après cinq ans d'incertitude.

Vint le début du second enfer de sa vie, les dirigeants du plus haut conseil vampirique aillant apprit pour son sauvetage miraculé la mit à l'étude forcé, elle eut cinq années de "repos" entre temps pour apprendre a marché et apprendre a parlé à peu près toute les langues connue et non connu comme par exemple sa langue natale; le vampirique. La souche originelle de celle-ci.


	2. 1 Rencontre ou Ami denfance

**Disclaimer:** Shizume vient de mon imagination et d'un Rp que je fais avec ma best sur msn, le reste (cela va finir en crossover mais le début est bien que du reborn donc je ferais l'histoire en deux partie) vient de Amano Akira(Reborn).  
 **Avertissement:** J'ai un peu raté la fin de se chapitre là... Du moins... je crois  
 **Commentaire:** Toutes Reviews, ou commentaires sont les biens venues ^^ (surtout si vous voulez que je m'améliores.) 

* * *

Pendant son entrainement et son apprentissage elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir très souvent mais la seule et unique fête ou on le lui permit à chaque année était celle du printemps. On lui avait donné très jeune un Kimono, pas trop lourd à cause de ses jambes mais qui tenait quand même au chaud, pour cet occasion spécial. La première fois, où elle y alla, fut à la fin de la première année d'apprentissage, après qu'elle ait finit d'apprendre a marché, les gens qui s'occupait d'elle profitait du fait que le kimono cachait facilement les prothèses pour qu'elle puisse se déplacé comme une jeune fille normale dans la ville voisine. Pendant cette même première fois, elle était tellement surexcitée qu'elle courait partout entre les stands qu'avaient montés les gens de la ville, les stands étaient rassemblés devant l'escalier du temple. Après un certain moment ses jambes lâchèrent, la prenant par surprise ce qui la fit rire. Puis elle sursauta lorsqu'on lui adressa la parole.

«- Hey, bien dite moi. Vous aviez de l'énergie à revendre jeune fille. »

Elle regarda autour puis trouva la personne qui lui avait parlé. C'était l'une des personnes qui tenait l'un des kiosques, celui de la pèche au poisson rouge. L'homme qui semblait avoir minimum la trentaine du à sa grandeur, souriait à l'enfant devant lui, la noirceur de la nuit ainsi que celle que donnait le toit du stand cachait son visage mais il avait un magnifique kimono vert émeraude.

«- Tu m'en rediras des nouvelles après êtres couché sur un lit d'hôpital pendant cinq ans.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal tu n'as pas à être sur la défensive. Ha! Revoilà tes gardes du corps qui te cherchait. Tu veux faire une partie de pêche?  
\- Ouais merci sa serait sympa. »

Elle s'avança vers le kiosque et remarqua les yeux, vert forêt serait aussi probable, émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Elle prit le filet ou l'épuisette, nommé poi au japon et à l'endroit où ils étaient, et tenta sa chance mais ne réussit pas à avoir aucun poisson que ça soit des Médakas ou de simple poissons rouges. Mais elle y mettait tellement une bonne volonté qu'il lui offrit une autre partie gratuite. Elle le remercia de son plus beau sourire. Il ria à la seconde partie en échec mais fut pris d'une envie soudaine de faire une bonne action alors il prit l'un des prix spéciaux qu'il gardait en réserve, c'était des Guppys déjà mis en sac, il vérifiait de temps en temps qu'ils ne manquent de rien et le lui tendit. Hélas, les gardes, après être arrivés, l'arrêta avant qu'elle ait le temps de prendre le sac lui faisant reculer la main et encercla la dame posant des questions à l'homme devant eux. Il semblait surpris d'une telle protection rapproché. Il comprit le pourquoi du comment en voyant le régent arrivé. Il fit l'allé retour entre la femme et lui de la tête puis finit par comprendre qui était la jeune femme, le fait que ses gardes n'ai pas vu qu'il avait compris le fit sourire. Ensuite pendant que la jeune femme se faisait tiré par le bras l'homme lui cria :

«- TU LES AS MÉRITÉ CES POISSON, JE LES GARDERAIS RIEN QUE POUR TOI ATTENDANT QUE TU TE LIBÈRE DE SON EMPRISE ET DE TES ENTRAVES. CE JOURS LÀ VIEN ME VOIR JE SERAIS ICI. Je ne  
ferais que t'attendre. Toi qui as redonné de la lumière dans ma vie. »

Il avait fini tout bas mais le début, en majuscule, était bel et bien crier. Shizume s'était retourné et avait souri saluant l'homme du bras. Il lui répondit de sa main libre puis alla mettre les poissons dans l'aquarium qu'il gardait toujours auprès de lui. À chaque année elle revint près du temps, fête du cartier ou pas, et à chaque année il était là à l'attendre près du temple, ou à son kiosque, se parlant d'eux un peu plus à chaque fois, les gardes ne donnaient pas de répit au duo d'amis. Le duo fêta ensemble la cinquième année 'd'amitié' qu'il avait ainsi que le dixième anniversaire de la jeune fille.


	3. 2 Découverte et Mini Combat

**Disclaimer:** Shizume vient de mon imagination et d'un Rp que je fais avec ma best sur msn, le reste (cela va finir en crossover mais le début est bien que du reborn donc je ferais l'histoire en deux partie) vient de Amano Akira(Reborn).  
 **Avertissement:** Chapitre un peu... beaucoup court... J'ai pas l'habitude de divisé mes histoires...  
 **Commentaire:** Toutes Reviews, ou commentaires sont les biens venues ^^ (surtout si vous voulez que je m'améliores.)

* * *

Pendant les deux années qui suivirent elle ne put le revoir, on lui apprit pendant les deux dites années que sa mère "n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement", la vérité était qu'elle avait survécu, l'une des seules et rarissimes femmes de la famille à avoir enfanté sans avoir trouvé la mort, et qu'elle élevait sa sœur, donc elle ne demanda pas à la voir et se concentra sur ces études. À la fin de la deuxième année vinrent les cours pour contrôlé ces pouvoirs, le régent lui-même vint lui faire les cours, on apprit très vites qu'elle contrôlait très bien les ombres les utilisant à plusieurs reprises pour se faire des "amis imaginaires", les ombres prenant souvent une forme en trois dimensions presqu'une forme réelle. Qui dit contrôle des pouvoirs dits contrôlent de ceux-ci en condition réel donc le régent et elle se firent face à face. Il lui apprit le maniement du combat de fond en comble et dans le dernier combat, avant que la jeune princesse ne s'échappe du château le régent lui avoua, dans une crise colérique car il était pour une millième fois en train de perdre, que sa mère était toujours vivante et qu'elle était en train d'éduqué sa sœur.

«- TA MÈRE EST EN VIE, LÀ QUELQUE PART A L'EXTERIEUR DE SES MURS DE PIERRE, EN TRAIN DE VIVRE SA VIE "D'HUMAINE" S'OCCUPANT DE TA SŒUR, ALORS QUE TOI TU ES ICI A FAIRE ÉTUDE SUR ÉTUDE SANS AUCUN RÉPIT.  
\- Quoi! Ma mère est vivante!? » Demanda-t-elle la plus surprise du monde, celui-ci utilisa son instant d'incertitude pour la plaqué au sol.  
«- Règles 75 retourné la force de l'ennemis contres soit et règles 34 utilisé les faiblesses de l'ennemis pour le déstabilisé.  
\- Rit pas de ma gueule, ma mère est en vie oui ou non? » Demanda-t-elle en grommelant, le sourire de son rival lui répondit à l'affirmative.  
«- Même si j'utilise tes faiblesses contres toi je ne mentirais pas sur ta mère, elle est là dehors quelque part je ne sais où » Avoua-t-il avant qu'elle ne le mette au sol, ayant montré qu'elle était "sage" il avait baissé sa garde.  
«- Règle 2 ne jamais baissé sa garde devant un ennemis qui qu'il soit. » Sourit-elle le lâchant tout simplement en partant doucement.  
«- Ca fait la dix millième fois pour moi. À la prochaine. »


	4. 3 Verde!

**Disclaimer:** Shizume vient de mon imagination et d'un Rp que je fais avec ma best sur msn, le reste (cela va finir en crossover mais le début est bien que du reborn donc je ferais l'histoire en deux partie) vient de Amano Akira(Reborn).  
 **Avertissement:** Verde pourrait être Ooc...  
 **Commentaire:** Toutes Reviews, ou commentaires sont les biens venues ^^ (surtout si vous voulez que je m'améliores.)

* * *

Elle alla dans sa chambre sans se retourné pendant que son tuteur le régent ne se relève. Dès qu'elle arriva dans sa chambre la princesse se changea en tenu "normal" ou "d'extérieur" pour ensuite prendre l'une des cartes du monde qu'on lui avait fait étudier, elle était un peu vieille mais elle était encore bonne, puis prit quelque petite chose qui lui tenait à cœur et qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa tombe en de mauvaise main, rangeant tout dans un sac qu'elle avait acheté en cachette lors de l'une des rares sortie du manoir, après elle alla en cuisine saluer tous les majordomes et les cuisiniers, qui l'aimait réellement comme leur propre enfants, faisant un seconds sacs, qui entra dans le premier grâce à la magie, pour la nourriture qu'elle aurait surement de besoin, ses amis l'aidèrent, et pour finir elle alla voir son meilleur ami du moment le scientifique, le même savant qui l'avait sauvé de peu de la mort certaine, j'ai nommé Verde, il était l'un des rares hommes ou personnages vivant dans le manoir, donc qui pouvait sortir et venir comme bon lui semblait, qui n'étais pas un vampire.

«- Je savais que viendrait le moment où tu viendrais me voir. Tout le monde a entendu le régent t'avouer le secret le plus lourd que nous avons tous du porté pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas pour rien.  
\- Je vous pardonne les amis, je n'ai rien à vous reproché, car malgré les secrets que vous me cachez je suis persuadé que c'est pour mon bien. D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu encore m'aider, peut-être pour la dernière fois, mon ami? J'aurais besoin… »

Le jeune scientifique venait de la faire taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres

«- Les murs ont des oreilles, je te l'ai dit, je le sais déjà. »

Il semblait triste en disant ses mots qui lui semblait lourds sur le cœur. Shizume lui sourit lorsque le jeune homme lui fit un sourire triste, il lui donna un petit sac, ou plutôt appelé bourse dans le moyen âge, remplit de pièces;

«- l'argent de l'endroit où tu vas est dedans, tu as surement déjà de la nourriture pour tout le voyage donc tu pourras te rendre là-bas sans problème »

Elle mit le sac dans ses poches. Ensuite elle suivit son ami jusqu'à une entré qui menait à l'extérieur du manoir.

« Je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une fois, et c'était pour ne réveillé personne pendant la nuit, comme tu dois t'en douté il mène à l'extérieur et il est en ligne droites, enfin presque mais bon je sais que tu peux te fier à ton instinct pour te mener à travers les dédales… »

Cette fois-ci c'est un bisou sur la joue qui le fit taire.

«- Merci, Merci pour tout mon ami. »

Elle s'engouffra dans le passage secret mais Verde l'interpela pour lui donner comme conseil qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux neuvièmes Vongola. Il soupira lorsqu'elle disparut dans le noir, il mit ses mains dans ses poches en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre il s'adossa au pourtour de celle-ci attendant qu'elle sorte de l'autre côté du "tunnel. " Tristement, il la regarda s'éloigné de la demeure pendant que le régent, qui venait à peine de remarqué qu'elle s'était enfuit, avait sonné l'alerte.

«- Si tu savais les épreuves qu'il te reste à parcourir, si tu savais ce que tout le monde t'a caché pendant tout ce temps, si tu savais… serais-tu encore mon ami en sachant tout ce que le monde te cache... surtout moi… bonne chance… c'est la seule chose que je puisse dire. »


	5. 4 (4,5,6) V,V,T

**Disclaimer:** Shizume vient de mon imagination et d'un Rp que je fais avec ma best sur msn, le reste (cela va finir en crossover mais le début est bien que du reborn donc je ferais l'histoire en deux partie) vient de Amano Akira(Reborn).  
 **Avertissement:** Mélange de 3 chapitre... 4:voyages 5:Varia 6:Timoteo (je les trouvais trop cours séparément) personnage peut être ooc... Diclaimer et commentaire en copier collé...  
 **Commentaire:** Toutes Reviews, ou commentaires sont les biens venues ^^ (surtout si vous voulez que je m'améliores.)

* * *

Le voyage fut long, heureusement qu'elle avait mis des chaussures de sport malgré ses faibles jambes. Elle ne fit que regarder la carte et marché après s'avoir repéré grâce à son savoir sur les étoiles et les cours qu'elle avait reçu sur les cadrans solaires se servant d'elle-même comme gnomon. Après deux jours de marche elle arriva à la première ville, après celle du manoir, elle essaya de s'informé mais personne ne parlait sa langue, elle approchait de quelqu'un posant la question mais ceux-ci ne comprenant pas et croyant avoir affaire à une personne possédé partir très vite loin d'elle, puis elle remarqua un groupe de jeune homme tous habiller de noir, tout le monde semblait vouloir les évités. N'ayant peur de rien et étant perdu, car elle ne se reconnaissant plus sur la carte qu'elle avait, elle alla les voir puis essaya de leur parlé mais il ne semblait pas la comprendre mais bizarrement elle, elle les comprenait facilement.

* * *

Le premier était un jeune homme blond qui s'appuyait les coudes sur l'épaule d'un homme au visage couvert de balafre et aux magnifiques yeux rouges et qui semblait avoir mauvais caractère, un homme plutôt grand aux longs cheveux argent était à ses côtés, un autres qui était en fait un punk, sa se voyait à sa mèche de cheveux qui était de couleur verte, qui avait des lunettes de soleils rouges et semblait un peu efféminé, il semblait aussi avoir un "bébé" avec eux et pour finir, le mec que je détestes le plus du groupes, il a les cheveux en épis une moustache bizarre et un piercing qui part de la lèvres a l'oreille. Vous avez surement remarqué que le dernier est celui qui a le moins de descriptions.  
Donc c'est toute souriante, pour faire bonne impression, qu'elle demanda au groupe où elle était mais la seule chose qu'ils firent c'est là regardé puis repartir dans leurs conversations.

«- Heu, pardonner moi, mais pouvez-vous me dire où je suis? »

Après que les jeunes hommes soit repartit dans leur conversation, elle regarda de côté et semblait en colère, cela attira le jeune homme blond qui étrangement lui répondit dans sa langue.

«- Ne fait pas attention à eux, ce ne sont que des petits paysans de pacotilles »

L'argenté le regarda, l'air en colère.

«- VOOOOI! QUI EST LE PAYSAN PAUVRE DÉCHUT?  
\- Vos gueules déchet. » Fut la seul chose que dit celui aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouge.

Et une nouvelle dispute commença, ils étaient en fait en train de se disputé lorsqu'elle était arrivé, sa fit pouffé la jeune femme qui partit à rire en les voyant se chamailler comme des gamins. Hélas son rire ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. L'homme aux cheveux noir l'attrapa par le collet et la fit le regardé dans les yeux.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça? Déchet. C'est drôle ce que tu vois? Moi je ne trouve pas que les putains de déchets à côté de moi soit si drôle que ça. Alors je te repose la question. C'est quoi ton problème déchet? »

La façon de parler de l'homme refit partir Shizume dans une crise de fou rire. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que les hommes qui l'accompagnait était en train de s'éloigné sa commença à l'inquiété, elle regarda vers l'homme qui semblait être plus en colère que tout a l'heure.

«- Ha! Euh… Désolé, si je vous ai offensé… mais pour moi ce n'est pas courant quelqu'un qui dit déchet a tout va… c'est une habitude ou tu traites tout le monde de déchet. »

L'homme aux cheveux argents semblait surpris.

«- Elle le tutoie… Ce n'est pas vrai! Elle le connait à peine et elle le tutoie. »

L'homme aux cheveux noir le regarda.

«- Hey! Déchet, c'est quoi qu'elle a dit, j'ai rien comprit. »

L'argenté allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle repartit à rire.

«- Il a répondu à ma question sans même me comprendre trop drôle ! »

Et elle repartit dans une crise de fou rire.

* * *

Soudain un dernier homme accompagné lui aussi d'homme de main arriva mais celui-ci était et semblait plus vieux que ceux qui étaient là avant.

«- Voyons, Xanxus, lâche cette petite elle ne t'a rien fait. »

L'argenté lui répondit mais il ne remarqua pas qu'il répondait dans la langue de la jeune femme.

«- En fait, elle a ri de sa gueule là! »

Le vieux le regarda les yeux grands ouvert puis il lui sourit pour finir par regarder Xanxus qui lâcha prise. Elle replaça ses vêtements avant de soupirer.

«- Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était savoir ou j'étais, ma carte est rendu un peu trop vieille.  
\- Bienvenue à Namimori Shizume. »

Le vieux avait parlé dans la langue de notre princesse, l'homme aux cicatrices c'était levé surpris.

«- ELLE SHIZUME! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ENCORE C'EST CA?! »

L'homme regarda Shizume la détaillant, il grogna puis se tourna vers le vieillard qui ne semblait plus aussi vieux après avoir foutu l'homme au sol avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

«- Oui, Xanxus, c'est bien Shizume que tu as devant toi et qui a essayer de te demander son chemin. »

Le vieil homme sourit à la seule jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu peur de la colère de "Xanxus" puis il alla mettre ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête pour qu'elle ne regarde que lui.

«- Je disais donc, bienvenue chez ton nouveaux chez toi, Shizume Duncan, c'est le nom de famille de ta mère que tu portes, en outre je l'ai toujours trouvé magnifique. Verde a surement parlé de moi je suis le neuvième Vongola Timoteo. Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? »

Shizume fut lâché quelque seconde elle fit oui de la tête avant que le neuvième lui reprit la tête entre les mains.

«- Désolé, je ne sais pas si tu comprends la langue que je te parle en ce moment donc j'utilise le sort traducteur qui a été apposé sur mes mains il y a longtemps. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de parler le V… "Vampirique" pour te mettre au japonais ici c'est devenu un peu mal vu de parler la langue d'une race. Nous sommes entourés d'humain. »

Le neuvième la lâcha, le mot entre guillemet était prononcé plus bas, elle vérifia sa mâchoire car le vieux avait une sacré poigne, puis lui sourit en répondant en japonais.

«- Je vous comprenais depuis le début, monsieur, pas besoin de sort traducteur pour une langue aussi facilement apprenable que le japonais, croyez s'en mon expérience, il y en a des pires. »  
«- Ouais le russe ou l'arabe. » Soupira l'argenté en tournant la tête de côté. Shizu se pencha de côté pour le regardé.  
«- Ha, bon. Parce que tu connais aussi ses langues là? »

L'argenté la regarda et tomba sous le charme de son sourire dévastateur qui le fit rougir. La jeune femme se remit debout pour regarder le jeune homme, nommé Xanxus, qui venait de se relevé et la regardait avec une colère sourde. De plus, Shizume le pointa.

«- C'est juste moi ou il est colérique avec tout le monde? D'ailleurs il m'a traité de dé… »

Sans savoir pourquoi le vieil homme s'était retourné vers lui et l'avait refoutu au sol et avait fait son happy face le plus parfait qu'il pouvait faire.

«- Désolé, Shizume-chan de te montrer ça, sa colère… hm… je dirais qu'il est comme ça devant tout le monde le surnom 'déchet' aussi mais je préfère qu'il arrête tout de suite de t'appeler comme ça. »

Elle leva ses bras en arrêt stop.

«- Ha! Non, si il fait ça pour tout le monde c'est que je ne suis pas spécial pour lui et je préfère que ça reste ainsi. Puisqu'il a l'habitude de traité tout le monde de déchet qu'il continu, moi je m'en fou un peu en fait. Donc, s'il vous plait arrêté de le punir pour rien alors qu'il a rien fait de mal. »

Xanxus tomba assied au sol la regardant avec autant de surprise que tout le monde. Elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi tant de surprise dans les yeux haussa les épaules et fit "quoi? " Xanxus sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans colère, puis se leva et alla lui flatté les cheveux.

«- Tu es plus naïve que je le pensais, déchet.  
\- Beuh, pourquoi? Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une fille normale… »

Xanxus la regarda avec surprise, encore une fois comme les autres puis il éclata de rire. Bizarrement le voir rire sa la fit sourire, comme si il était deux amis de longues dates qui ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps. Xanxus là regarda puis sortit un truc de sa poche et le lui montra, c'était un passeport mais devant son air interrogatif il comprit tout de suite qu'elle en n'avait jamais vu un.

«- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais si tu veux être accepté dans une école normale ou quelque part soit d'autres il te faudra ça et des papiers d'identité…  
\- Hein? Mais c'est quoi ce livret? »

Xanxus regarda son paternel d'un air lasse puis il se remit assied lâchant Shizu, il s'était rassied après avoir rangé le dit "livret". Timoteo lui sourit.

«- Tu n'as vraiment rien qui aurait une photo de toi avec ta date de naissance et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle cherchait dans son sac puis sortit un livret et d'autre papier de son sac.

«- Ça fera l'affaire? Mon tuteur me les a fait faire il y a deux ans… »

Xanxus éclata de rire après avoir regardé avec surprise le nombre de papier qu'elle avait sorti de son sacs, le résultat ne se fit pas attendre elle fit le tour de la barrière qui entourait les table du petit restaurant et lui écrasa le pied. Timoteo ria et pensa que Shizume c'était ajouté aux comptes du groupe coté chamaillerie enfantine. Ensuite il prit les papiers et le passeport et les étendit sur la table, s'asseyant sur une chaise libre, il y en avait de tous les pays et de toutes les nations.


	6. 7 Arcobaleno

**Disclaimer:** Shizume vient de mon imagination et d'un Rp que je fais avec ma best sur msn, le reste (cela va finir en crossover mais le début est bien que du reborn donc je ferais l'histoire en deux partie) vient de Amano Akira(Reborn).  
 **Avertissement:** Ooc...  
 **Commentaire:** Toutes Reviews, ou commentaires sont les biens venues ^^ (surtout si vous voulez que je m'améliores.)

* * *

Il pensa a voix hautes;

«- Bien sur malgré les papiers signés en mains propres sans avoir été dans le pays au moins une fois elle ne peut pas avoir la nationalité… brillant...  
\- Normal, le tuteur qui m'a fait faire ça c'est Verde. »

Le groupe la regarda avec surprise puis le "bébé" finit par parler.

«- Alors c'est toi la dite choses plus importantes que le Tri-ne-Sette qu'il parlait. »

Shizume le pointa.

«- Ha, donc toi aussi tu es un Arcobaleno?! Il m'a montré sa forme d'enfant grâce à son pacificateur mais la plupart du temps il avait une forme adulte.  
\- QUOI!? »

Plusieurs voix avait retentit. Dont celle de deux bébé un blond et un noiraud qui espionnait sur le toit du restaurant, les deux petits atterrirent sur la table près des papiers, pendant que le noir parlait le blond regardait les papiers après un moment il sursauta.

«- Tu dis que Verde peut prendre forme adulte?!  
\- Bah, heu oui. Au début il semblait souffrir le martyr mais maintenant lorsqu'il est dans le manoir il se promène comme bon lui semble, comme si rien était, il vit sa vie quoi… »

Le petit noiraud tendit la main vers son chapeau et laissa le caméléon vert allé sur son doigt et celui-ci se transforma en gun lorsqu'il baissa la main et il visa Shizume.

«- Si tu oses me mentir je te… »

Le blond avait posé sa mains sur son épaule puis il avait pointé un papier.

«- C'est bien son écriture et ça ne ressemble pas à celle d'un enfant. »

Le noiraud regarda puis soupira et baissa son fusil. Timoteo sourit.

«- Bien! Reborn, Colonello vous tombez bien, je voulais justement vous donnez une mission à tous les deux, vous serez les nouveaux tuteurs de Shizume et Tsuna… Reborn tu as Tsuna Colonello d'après ce que j'ai compris tu n'auras pas beaucoup à faire juste lui apprendre à se comporté normalement. »

Le blond se mit à rire, Reborn sourit faisant surélevé son chapeau avec Leon toujours en fusils.

«- Normalement?... C'est quoi "normalement" pour vous hein? Si c'est agir comme un humain oublier moi mes cheveux sont un peu trop "anormal" pour çaaaa! »

La jeune fille aillant oublier ses jambes faibles, après les deux jours de marches, s'étend à peine reposé, venait de presque tombé au sol étant rattrapé par l'un des hommes de mains de Timoteo.

«- Est-ce que ça va? Mademoiselle? »

Le jeune homme semblait charmant les cheveux noirs et le devant de la tête blanc. Elle rougit puis se remit difficilement debout puis elle fit une grimace.

«- Oui-oui, ce sont encore mes jambes qui me font des misères. »

L'Arcobaleno qui avait parlé tout à l'heure se leva et se mit à lévité montrant sa chaise. Shizu lui sourit pour le remercier puis elle alla s'y asseoir. Mais fit une moue boudeuse de gamine, qui fit rire tout le monde, lorsque l'Arcobaleno volant fit son commentaire.

«- Tu sauras petites que d'habitude je n'aime pas faires les choses gratuitement.  
\- Viper, arrête de l'agacé.  
\- Reborn, j'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Mammon.  
\- Laisse le faire Reborn. Alors comme ça, Verde aurait réussi à faire fit de sa malédiction.  
\- Pas totalement. »

Un bébé en blouse blanche avec une tétine toute aussi verte que ses cheveux atterri à côté de Colonello. Shizu sourit et elle semblait vraiment contente de voir son ami.

«- Ha! Verde!  
\- Eh bien, tu vois l'argent que je t'ai donné te fera quelque économies. Et pour répondre à ta question Colonello, dans le manoir je me suis habituer à ne pas porter mon pacificateur mais j'en ai payé le prix fort au départ, comme l'a dit Shizume, sa faisait un mal de chien. Après quelque recherche supplémentaire j'ai découvert quelque petit truc sur le dit manoir et depuis à l'intérieur des murs je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de portée mon corps de bébé. Mais hélas rendu à l'extérieur je reprends se fichu corps.  
\- Moi je te trouve plus mignon comme ça. » Avoua Shizume avec toute la plus grande honnêteté du monde. Sa fit rougir Verde.


	7. 8 Checker Face

**Disclaimer:** Shizume vient de mon imagination et d'un Rp que je fais avec ma best sur msn, le reste (cela va finir en crossover mais le début est bien que du reborn donc je ferais l'histoire en deux partie) vient de Amano Akira(Reborn).  
 **Avertissement:** Il y aura peut êtres des spoils ... mais bon l'histoire est finit je crois...sinon toujours Ooc  
 **Commentaire:** Toutes Reviews, ou commentaires sont les biens venues ^^ (surtout si vous voulez que je m'améliores.)

* * *

«- Hm! Bref, c'est d'autre part grâce à Shizume si j'ai pu finir mes recherches sur le manoir de celle-ci, je vais bientôt pouvoir faire en sorte que ce qui rend mon corps d'adulte à l'intérieurs des murs sois permanent et mettre un sort ou un système distinctifs sur le pacificateur qui me ferait choisir mon corps d'adulte ou mon corps d'enfant dans les bons moments. Qui plus est, je viens de dire la même chose, a quelque mot près, a Checker face et il semblait ravi, son comportement me laisse pensé qu'il s'en veut de nous avoir couvert de cette foutu malédiction.  
\- Lui?! S'en vouloir… Tu te fou de nous?! »

C'était une voix féminine qui s'était élevé.

«- Ha tien salut Lal Mirch. »

Colonello sourit quand un autre enfant s'était posé sur la table ou Timoteo avait mis les papiers, qu'il était en train de les ramassé, Shizume les lui piqua des mains ou plutôt les récupéra avec l'ancien passeport puis les remit dans son sac, ensuite elle sentit celui qu'on appelait Checker face passé proches mais elle ne le savait que grâce au ombres, la connexion entre elles et son pouvoir l'aidant beaucoup. Elle sembla triste se mettant droite regardant tristement devant elle voyant des images d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis elle baissa un peu la tête.

«- Je… je crois que Verde a raison, il se sent coupable… coupable de ne pas être assez fort… de ne pas pouvoir vous aidez… d… Il se sent triste de ne pas pouvoir avoir la solution à votre problèmes à tous, toi d'abords qui que tu sois Luce, il a essayé de vous aider au mieux mais quelque chose le retient… quelque chose le retient de vous aider, il en a peur, il est terrifier par cette chose… je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais c'est immense… et sa le terrifie. »

Elle releva un peu la tête voyant Reborn sur ses genoux la pointé de son fusils.

«- Dit encore une fois ce nom et je t'assassine est-ce clairs petite… »

Reborn était tellement en colère, malgré les larmes qui coulait, qu'il avait parlé dans sa langue natale.

«- Voyons Reborn, elle ne pensait pas faire quelque chose de mal. N'est-ce pas... »

Elle tourna un peu la tête voyant Colonello et serré les poings malgré les larmes qui coulait pareils, Lal se cachait mais elle aussi semblait pleuré. Timoteo sentit que quelque chose allait arriver il fit signe à ses hommes de mains, et gardien, qui alla à l'extérieur de barrière métallique et fit un mur humain pour cacher, pas la lumière car le soleil était déjà très haut.

«- Non, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de mal… j'ai juste sentit une tristesse infini passé près de nous…  
\- Ah bon! Toi aussi tu as l'hyper intuition? »


	8. 9 Ombre

**Disclaimer:** Shizume vient de mon imagination et d'un Rp que je fais avec ma best sur msn, le reste (cela va finir en crossover mais le début est bien que du reborn donc je ferais l'histoire en deux partie) vient de Amano Akira(Reborn).  
 **Commentaire:** Toutes Reviews, ou commentaires sont les biens venues ^^ (surtout si vous voulez que je m'améliores.)

* * *

Reborn était encore en colère et sa se voyait.

«- Non, moi j'ai ça! »

Shizume avait souri tristement en levant la main Reborn se fit surélevé du sol le prenant par surprise l'ombre le remit sur la table et reprit place là où elle était.

«- C'ÉTAIT QUOI!? C'ÉTAIT QUOI CA?! »

Reborn venait de crier montrant sa surprise et le fait qu'il avait été effrayé par ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

«- C'est bien… ce que je crois? »

Xanxus était tout aussi surprit mais semblait savoir c'est quoi.

«- C'est le contrôle des ombres… un pouvoir vraiment rare… je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore après le quatrième… »

Squalo avait parlé le sourire aux lèvres étant heureux d'être l'un des rares à avoir vu le pouvoir de notre princesse.

«- Tu es vraiment douer petite tu t'exerces souvent?  
\- J'ai passé proche de la mort étant bébé les ombres me parlait déjà à ce moment-là. J'entendais des voix dans ma têtes, elle était gentille elle au moins, on ne peut pas le savoir que si on passe par là, mais les ombres on aussi une âme ou plutôt un esprit, du moins certaine d'entre elles, c'était ça les voix. Les ombres dans le manoir, car ici je n'entends plus riens, ont vécu tant de choses qu'elles ont fini par avoir une conscience… sinon je suis déjà rendu à faire des trois dimensions et même, comme vous venez de le voir, je peux élever des petites choses pas trop lourdes. »

Elle fit quelque chose qui surpris tout le monde elle mit ses pieds sur la table ce qui fit grommelé Xanxus qui se tut quand elle releva, ou descendit dans ce cas-ci car ses pied était plus haut que ses hanches, son pantalon montrant ainsi ses prothèses de métal, là se fut Verde qui grimaça.

«- La seule façon de me sauver était de coupé le flux sanguin dans mes jambes le temps que le cœur créer assez de sangs pour que mon corps puisse survivre le temps que mes jambes aussi soit alimenté… j'ai à peu près douze ans, pendant mes… cinq, je crois, première année de ma vie j'étais entre la vie et la mort a toujours faire l'allé retour entre mes jambes et mon cœur aujourd'hui je vais bien mais les circuits sanguin a été fermé trop longtemps une fois alors mes jambes déjà faible a fini par s'affaissé… maintenant voilà le résultat… j'essaie pas de nouvelle prothèse car celle-ci ont vécu toute mes aventure et je ne veux pas les changé… de toute manière avec toute la pub mensongères d'aujourd'hui j'ai peur d'en avoir une paire qui ne durera même pas un ans… »

Reborn grimaça puis soupira.

«- Gomen petite… j'aurais dû me la fermer, je ne le savais pas… »

Et avec toute la gentillesse du monde elle lui répondit;

«- Ho! Ce n'est pas grave… Tu sais j'en ai vu d'autre. Je m'attendais à pire, tu sais. Du genre des insultes sur mes jambes…  
\- Qui pourrait insulter une fille aussi courageuse que toi… bah quoi!?  
\- Deux choses, l'une tu l'as pas traité de déchet, deux… tu l'as complimenté… crois-moi ça fait un foutu choc…  
\- Et toi tu n'as pas fait voi! »

Xanxus avait parlé comme si rien était puis tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui surpris donnant le "Bah quoi!? ", Squalo lui avait répondu le plus sincèrement possible, et Shizu avait fait rire tout le monde en rajoutant son petit commentaire. Elle enleva ses pieds de la table puis soupira.


	9. 10 Nuage et Repas

**Disclaimer:** Shizume vient de mon imagination et d'un Rp que je fais avec ma best sur msn, le reste (cela va finir en crossover mais le début est bien que du reborn donc je ferais l'histoire en deux partie) vient de Amano Akira(Reborn).  
 **Commentaire:** Toutes Reviews, ou commentaires sont les biens venues ^^ (surtout si vous voulez que je m'améliores.)

* * *

«- Je vous avertis, j'ai appris depuis longtemps à ne faire confiance qu'à moi-même. Je ne connais personne ici à part Verde, je sais qu'il a son passé, je sais qu'il a ses secret et ça me va je ne lui demanderais rien je ne force personne à m'aimer ou à m'avouer leur histoire car j'ai la mienne et sa me suffit amplement. Verde est à peu près le seul ici qui semble digne de confiance d'après mes critères personnels, à part Timoteo qui m'a été proposé par Verde lui-même, donc ça va surement prendre du temps avant que je fasse réellement confiance à l'un d'entre vous…  
\- Nuage…  
\- Hein!? »

Timoteo après le petit speech, qu'il avait coupé en disant soudainement le mot nuage, avait surpris tout le monde. Timoteo avait souri à Shizume puis il avait continué pendant qu'elle le regardait avec de l'incompréhension.

«- Tu es comme les personnes qui portent la flamme du nuage, "Le nuage solitaire que rien ne peut retenir et qui agit selon ses propres volontés." Il protège la famille dans sa position indépendante, sans être jamais lié, réellement, à elle.  
\- Ha, ok! Donc, il vit sa vie mais il vient seulement en dernier recourt quoi.  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça…  
\- Sympa ça me va… Donc je suis avec eux c'est ça? »

Elle comprit comme elle le put et avoua sa façon de penser, ou plutôt de comprendre la chose, Timoteo avait eu une goutte d'incertitude, de la compréhension de la dame devant lui, qui coula sur le côté du visage, puis madame avait posé sa question en pointant Xanxus et sa bande d'amis.

«- Humm… c'est vrai qu'il reste une place au nuage à remplir  
\- Je voulais mettre Golan Mosca.  
\- C'est une machine Xanxus…  
\- Et voilà les économies qui s'envole »

Tout le monde regarda Verde, car il avait surpris toutes l'assistance en parlant d'autre choses, qui lui regardait Shizume qui commanda pour cinq personne, heureusement que tout le monde n'était ni dédaigneux ni difficile. Lorsque Shizu se tourna vers tout le monde elle se mit à sourire tout simplement sourire.

«- Bah quoi!? J'ai faim et il y a un repas que si on finit en moins de cinq minute tout le repas est gratis »

Xanxus avait sauté sur le menu pour voir s'était quoi puis fit la grimace.

«- Heu… Tu es sur de vouloir manger… "ca"… »

Ses coéquipier regarda et firent eux aussi une grimace se tournant doucement vers Shizu qui souriait, il leur semblait même que des fleurs roses l'entourait volant et tournant dans les airs. Surprenant tout le monde par son appétit gigantesque, elle finit le repas, sans le renvoyer sur leur chaussure, en moins de trois minutes, elle fit un grand sourire pour la photo souvenir et un peace puis s'affala sur sa chaise soupirant.

«- Comment tu as fait pour avoir autant faim, d'ici au manoir, c'est en moyenne deux jours de marches.  
\- Facile. J'ai juste marché pendant les deux jours, essayant de me repérer sur la carte, j'ai carrément oublié de mangé.  
\- Donc, maintenant, non seulement tu as des économies mais en plus tu as de quoi à mettre dans ton prochain frigo, et comme je connais le sac que tu as utilisé pour mettre les aliments je sais qu'ils sont encore frais.  
\- Frais après deux jours, au grand soleil… tu te fous de nous!? »

Xanxus c'était naturellement ajouté a la conversation comme si rien était mais fut ressortit quasiment aussitôt.

«- Ils sont encore frais car le sac dans lequel ils sont est un sac magique qui garde la température du dernier endroit où il était. »

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir des serveurs, plusieurs serveurs arrivé en même temps déposé les repars sur la table, ça commença par un expresso devant Reborn qui sursauta, puis vinrent d'autres plats "italien. " Tout le monde regarda Shizume qui ne fit que répondre en souriant.

«- C'est moi qui paie. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire avant de se mettre à manger chacun a sa table, elle reprit le menu et relu les lignes ce qui la fit sourire.

«- Si il y a un problème, j'aurai juste à en manger un autre. Pas trop mal. »

Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle était folle, mais elle était trop concentré dans le menu pour s'en rendre compte, puis ils retournèrent à leur repas. Squalo ria en entendant le gérant du restaurant dire

«- Cette fille va me ruiné. »

Puis il regarda Shizume allé le voir puis l'emmené dans le coin extérieur du restaurant et lui parlé dans une autre langue puis pointé ses amis à elle ensuite lui, le gérant lui sourit.

«- Oh ! Alors les gens à l'intérieur ne sont pas tes amis? »

Squalo la regarda le suivre. Shizume regarda les gens puis le gérant pointa deux enfants qui ressemblaient beaucoup à Verde, il y en avait un qui était les cheveux et l'habit mauve, l'autre avait un petit singe et était habiller de rouge mais il avait les cheveux noirs, les deux gamin était accompagné par une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et qui était habillé de rouge. Shizume alla les voir puis leur sourit, faisant la fille innocente, ensuite elle fit comme si rien tout en pointant le fond du restaurant l'air surpris "Ha! Il y a quelque chose là!" leur prenant leur tasse qui était devant eux et les emmena en courant à l'extérieur. Riant comme une enfant lorsque le bébé mauve la suivit faisant suivre les deux autres personnes, mais plus lentement car le petit était du genre calme et posé tandis que la jeune femme était un peu comme le premier mais elle semblait amusé par la jeune fille qui avait réussi a attrapé le troisième dans son piège. Reborn salua la jeune femme avec son tic au chapeau et traita le mauve comme il le faisait d'habitude, en l'abaissant et en lui donnant des coups, Colonello salua le rouge puis celui-ci se mit assit en indien à côté de lui se parlant tout en buvant leur commande.  
Shizume sourit au gérant avant de demandé s'il y avait d'autre personne qui faisait semblant d'être avec eux. Le gérant pointa dans le restaurant une dernière personne, celle-ci la salua avec un sourire sadique, elle frémit puis finit par faire non de la tête tout en souriant au gérant. Elle rejoignit tout le monde et le gérant lui donna une autre assiette qu'elle mangea encore en moins de trois minutes, je rappelle que le temps minimal est de cinq minute, elle demanda une liqueur noir, ou une boisson gazeuse si vous le préféré, et la bue tranquillement écoutant ses amis parlés entre eux.


End file.
